The Chunin Exams
by Blood Blossom
Summary: It all started at the Chunin Exams... where Gaara meets his Cherry Blossom.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**The Chunin Exams**_

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

Sakura walked up to the bridge where Team Seven always meets at. She sighed. _I hope Sasuke-kun will talk to me today, or may he'll ask me out, or maybe I should move on..._

Just then Naruto walked up to her. "OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto waved excitedly at her. She sighed. _What an idiot._ Following just right behind him was Sasuke Uchiha.

Running up to him with hearts in her eyes she ask. "Sasuke-kun, want to go on a date with me later?" she asked hopefully. Staring at her unemotionally he opened his mouth and replied. "No."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets he leaned against the bridge. Tears were brimming in the corners of her eyes but she forced them back. _Why Sasuke-kun? Why?_

"Sakura-chan, want to do something with me later?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No Naruto." she snapped.

Naruto stared at Sasuke angerly, _Why does everyone fall for Sasuke-teme?!_

Out of nowhere appeared a pop was heard. "Yo." Kakashi greeted them without looking out of _Icha Icha Paradise Book. _

"Kakashi-sensei, your late again!!" Naruto shouted accusing. Kakashi sighed and placed _Icha Icha Paradise Book _into his pocket.

"I have very important news for the three of you. You are to participate in these years Chuunin Exam."

"Chunin Exams? What's that?" Sakura looked at Naruto in disbelief.

"The Chuunin occur two times a year. A team of three Gennin-level students who enter the Chuunin Exams have a chance to increase their rank from a Gennin to a Chuunin." she sighed.

Kakashi poofed off and Sasuke walked away. Just then, a 'box' appeared. "Konohamaru, I know your there." Naruto sighed. Smoke surrounded the 'box' and out appeared Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

"Your so smart Naruto, that's why your the Boss." Konohamaru said.

"Leave me alone." Naruto started to walk off.

"Why are you being so mean Boss?" Konohamaru demanded. Then he saw Sakura.

Konohamaru stared at Naruto then at Sakura back and forth. A light bulb appeared on top of his head. "Hey boss, is she yours." he asked slyly and jabbed a thumb at Sakura.

"Yeah you can say that, she's crazy about me!" Naruto laughed. A vein appeared on Sakura's forehead,"WHAT?!" she threw Naruto against the fence and stalked off, livid.

"She's ugly Boss, and she has a _**HUGE** _forehead." Konohamaru whispered loudly to Naruto. Sakura turned around slowly, Inner Sakura, cursing lowly, a vein appeared on her forehead, and she started running at Konohamaru.

"_**KONOHAMARU YOUR DEAD**_!!" Running as fast as he could he didn't see the Sand Nin right in front of him. Bumping, into him he stared up. Sakura, and Naruto stopped and stared at the Sand Nins.

One wore a black suit, and purple face paint on his face carrying a human puppet. The other, was a girl, carrying a fan on her back, her hair was done in four ponytails.

Kankuro picked him up. "Don't you have respect?" He lifted a fist to punch Konhamaru's face but a few pebbles hit his knuckles. "Your weak if you pick on children." Sasuke leaned against a tree with a few pebbles balancing in his palm. He chuckled, as Kankuro dropped Konohamaru.

"Why you -" Kankuro started and unraveling his puppet then_ he_ came.

"Kankuro, back off."

He stopped and stared at the tree in fear. "Kankuro, you're a disgrace to Sand." A boy, with red hair, with black rings around his jade eyes hung upside down on the branch of the tree. His eyes flickered to the Uchiha next to him, and then transported down from the tree.

"G-gaara." he stammered in fear. "Umm...they started the fight..." he started.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." he said in a dangerously low voice. Kankuro flinched and didn't reply.

Flipping the sand transported him from the tree to the ground, staring at the genins in front of him from the leaf. _Weak shinobi..._ Staring at the ones in front of him he saw...

A hyper genin, with blonde hair, blue azure eyes, wearing a orange suit, arguing rapidly with Kankuro. "Hey I bet you want to know who I am."

Gaara stared at him unemotionly. "I don't give a care about who you are." Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara started to walk off. "Hey who are you?" Sasuke asked, probing slightly.

"Sabaku no Gaara." he said no caring. "And I am curious about who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Something caught his eyes, pink? Staring at her, pink hair, green emarald eyes..

"Sakura-chan, want to go get some ramen with me later?" Naruto asked hopefully again.

Sakura? It fit her perfectly a her perfectly, _Cherry Blossom? See you soon._

"Kankuro, Temari, let's go." And he started to walk off. Sasuke's eyes flickered after the red head. He didn't like the red head, when he stared at Sakura intently, and something flickered in his eyes. Whatever it was it made the Uchiha's blood boil.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is my first Gaara x Sakura story, please review. . I'll try to update soon, and it will be fun writing a Gaara x Sakura story. Anywho, I don't really now much about the chunin exams but I hope this will do. And _PLEASE_ review: Thank you!

**-Blood Blossom**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**_The Chunin Exams_**

* * *

**__****_Chapter 2_**

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto walked down through the halls of going down to room 302 for the exams. A bunch of gennin waited at the door, complaining. Muttering about stupid chunin exams. 

"Release the genjutsu, already." Sakura said, sensing the genjutsu already.

"So you saw through the genjutsu." The examiner said, obviously impressed, changing back into his real true form, and the room number above them changed back into room number 201.

"Let's go Sasuke, Naruto." Grabbing their hands and they walked down the halls. A blur of green whized by with immense speed, just then a kid with a green spandex, fuzzy eyebrows, and a bowl shaped hair cut said. "Sasuke Uchiha, I, Rock Lee, challenge you to a fight, and Sakura..." he got a blush on his cheeks. "I wish to tell you my undying love." Sending a kiss at her, she dodged with horror. "Why would I like a kid like you, your haircut, and your eyebrows!" she shivered.

Rock Lee's shoulders slumped, "I guess a beautiful Cherry Blossom, like yourself, would never like a boy like me... but I will always wait for your heart!"

Sasuke scoffed."Your a waste of my time." Stuffing his hands in his pockets he stared at Rock Lee. "Well, let's get this over with."

"Sasuke-kun, we only have an hour before we have to turn in our applications." Sakura said, nervously looking at the clock.

"Don't worry, this will be over in...5 seconds.." Charging at him with speed, he attacked, being dodged by Rock Lee, sending a kick to his face. Blocking he was sent back, stumbling back he laughed. "I want a time to test this out..." Lifting his head, onyx eyes were replaced with red, sharingan eyes.

Charging once again, he studied his movements, sensing anything different about his chakra, but didn't find one. "See Sasuke, I only work on taijutsu, and that only uses speed and not any chakra at all."

"So?"

"I don't use chakra, only physical strength." Sasuke froze in midair. Rock Lee, read for the next attack. _Sorry Gai-sensei, I'm going to have to use that jutsu. _Unraveling his bandages, attacking but was stopped.

"Lee, what are you doing, using the forbidden jutsu?" A turtle asked. "Only, use jutsus when needed!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to test -" Save your excuses. "Gai-sensei come out." Smoke surrounded the halls, a man with a spandex, bushier eyebrows, and a bowl shaped haircut came out of the shell."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto twitched. "Lee, sorry." And he punched him.

"Lee, it's for your own good," Tears were leaking out of his eyes.

"Gai-sensei..."

"Lee..." A sunset appeared from behind, waves crashing onto the rocks and they hugged. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto twitched once again, "Umm, we should get going now." Sakura said, still twitching.

Lee apoligized, "I wanted to test my strengths, that is true, but your not the person I wanted to test my abilities on, see I have another person I want to defeat, and Sasuke Uchiha, your not him." Then he and disappeared. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke walked into the room 301. "I'M GOING TO BEAT ALL OF YOU LOSERS, AND BECOME THE HOKAGE!!!!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke and Sakura almost slapped a hand on their foreheads. They didn't want to cause a scene and play it low key, but then Narauto HAD to yell at the other rookies, squads, and genin. _It was going to be a long chunin exams..._ Sasuke and Sakura thought in unision._  
_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Gaara will be in the next chapter, so don't worry, and then gradually they fall for each other, in the meantime review!!!

-Blood Blossom


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**_The Chunin Exams_**

* * *

**__****_Chapter Three_**

* * *

"You couldn't said that any louder Naruto, troublesome." He sighed looking at the ceiling. Ino saw Sasuke, and had hearts in her eyes, and jumped onto him. "Sasuke-kun, did you miss me?" 

"Ino-pig get off Sasuke-kun." Sakura shouted.

Gaara felt a pang of jealously in his heart, but he didn't show is pain.

"Forehead-girl."

"Ino-pig."

"Forehead-girl."

Just then a Konoha Genin walked up to them. "You should'nt make a scene here," he pushed up his glasses. "Who are you?" Sasuke sneered.

"Kabuto. I've taken the chunin exams seven times." he said sheepishly. Team 7 and the others looked at him in disbelief.

"So you must be an expert then Kabuto-san." Sakura said excited. "Well he didn't pass the Chunin Exams seven times." Shiamaru pointed out. "So the Chunin Exams are that hard? Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed again.

"Well, I know everything about the genins and the rookies here on these cards.." Taking cards from his pocket they seemed black. "They're black!" Naruto shouted.

Kabuto chuckled. "They may seem that, but when I add my chakra they reveal any information on any person here for the Chunin Exams. Want to have a go? All you have to do is tell me a little bit about the person you want information about and I'll find them."

Sasuke walked up to him, impassive. "Rock Lee, and Sabaku no Gaara."

"Aww you know there names already." Kabuto pouted a bit."This won't take a lot of time then." Flipping through the cards, he found two cards, placing his finger on top of the two cards, putting chakra into both of them. " Here we are."

A picture of Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara appeared on the seperate cards. "Rock Lee: He's one year older than you. Misson experience 20 D Rank Missions and 11 C Rank Missions. Squad Leader: Guy. HIs hand to hand combat has increased dramatically this past year, but his other skills are terrible. He got everybody's attention as a skilled rookie Genin, but he didn't take the Chunin Exams. This is the first time his taking this Chunin Exams like you. His team mates include: Tenten and Neji Hyuuga."

Then a picuture of Gaara appeared on the next card, "Sabaku no Gaara: Mission Experience, eight C Rank Missions and amazing, one B Rank Mission, as a genin. He is a foreign ninja, and this is his first time taking the Chunin Exams as well. So I don't have any more information on him. But...it seems like he returned from each mission unharmed." Kabuto finished.

"He did a B Rank Mission and returned unharmed? Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed once again. Kabuto started again. "Many ninja from hidden villages have came for the Chunin Exams, so you better not mess with them, because they are very skilled."

* * *

Kankuro scoffed. "That's the guy we met a little while ago." Temari smirked. "Weak dogs bark more often." Temari scoffed. Gaar stood there silently, staring at Sakura. 

"Are they stupid or something?" Tenten asked. "He's burning with passion." Lee said with awe. "Maybe you didn't beat them enough, Lee." Nei scoffed.

* * *

"Did you hear that? They said the Hidden Village of Sound is a minor village in a minor country." Dosu said. 

"I'm hurt." Zaku said. Kin, Dosu, and Zaku stared at them in anger and disgust. "Let's play with them for a little bit." Kin smirked. Dosu nodded. "They treated us like leftover ninja. Let's make him add us in his cards then. Ninja from the Village of Sound are a bit cruel..."

"Shall we?" Zaku asked.

Kankuro started to unravel his puppet. Gaara placed a hand in front of him, his eyes still on Sakura. Kankuro stopped unraveling thr crow and placed him back onto his back.

Dosu, Kin, and Zaku traveled through the room with immense speed, Zaku jumped into the air, as Kabuto turned around. Aiming three kunais at him, he threw them.

Kabuto dodged all three. Dosu, attacked in front of him,_ These guys are from the Hidden Village of the Leaf, _Kabuto thought. Dodging all of them, still his glasses got cracked.

"Stop messing aroud you punks!" All the attention was directed toward the front of the room. Many jonin stood in front of them," Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm the examiner of the 1st test. Morino Ibiki.

* * *

**Author's note**: Yeah, not a lot of Gaara, but there's a lot of the real Chunin Exams in the story. Some parts will be different, but mostly it will be like the episodes. Yeah, so review! Please?

**-Blood Blossom**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**_The Chunin Exams_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

The jonin sat around the room, lazily. Obviously, bored with the Chunin Exams. Each on on a chair, holding a pencil and a clipboard. Everyone sat by someone they didn't know. Sakura next to Gaara. Hinata next to Naruto. And Sasuke by random people... 

Naruto held his head. _I'm going to fail, I'm going to fail._ He chanted in his head. Sakura stared at him from the back, giggling. _So the written exams are not his specialty..._

"Naruto..-kun, l..et's do o..ur best.. h..ai?"

Oh, Hinata, I didn't know you were here!" Hinata blushed and started to fiddle with her thumbs.

Ibiki started to talk in the front. "The first part of the Chunin Exams have some rules, I will not except any questions, so listen carefully.

First rule, you all start with 10 points.The written exams consist of 10 questions and each question is one point. This test is a deduction based on the test. If you get one problem wrong, you will get one point deducted.

Second rule, the pass-fail will be determined by your team's total points." Sakura's head fell down onto her desk._ Her team's total points, okay she would do fine, and she was sure that Sasuke would do fine... but Naruto, that was a different story._

Third rule, if a examiner catches you cheating during the test, you will lose 2 points. Also, if anyone on your team gets a zero you all fail.

Sakura and Sasuke bored holes into Naruto, Naruto cringed and started sweating.. _I feel two people trying to kill me..._

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked concerned. "What is it?"

"The last question will be 45 minutes after the written exam." Ibiki said. "Ready...begin."

Sakura slammed her pencil onto her paper. Writing everything that she knew on the questions. Not noticing the eyes boring into her, _So Forehead-girl knows a lot, let's see what's inside her head..._

_Mind Transfer Jutsu!_

Ino slumped down onto her desk, Sakura froze and Ino stared at the paper, reading all the contents. Transfering back, she wrote the answers down, doing the same process with Chouji's paper and Shikamaru's. Gaar noticed but didn't do anything until Ino returned to her body.

Soon Sakura woke and started to work on the paper once again, already on number 5. Gaara focused his chakra into his hand, slowly sand gathered in his palm, it transformed into the third eye, clenching his fist on eye, it slowly moved over to the genin in front of him. Copying his answers and the third eye directly linked to the optic nerve, Gaara started to copy the answers down. Already knowing this test was about teamwork, but he worked alone.

* * *

Naruto started sweating. _Man if I fail this test, Sasuke and Sakura will kill me..._ Then Hinata tapped his shoulder gently. "Na...ru..to..-kun...you..ca..n cop..y my an..swers." She said meekly. 

Naruto looked at her awestruck. "No thanks Hinata-chan, I don't want you to get in troulbe because of me." he said, smiling. Hinata blushed and started to look away.. _So you do care Naruto-kun... _

"Hm.. than..k y...ou Na..ruto-..kun." she gave him a small smile and started to work on her paper again. Concentrating because there was only 30 minutes till the 10th question would be revealed.

* * *

Tenten attatching strings onto her fingers and mirrors above her head, they reflected her papers to show Lee her answers. Neji activacted his _Byakugan _and stared at the genin's paper in front of him. 

Sasuke used _Sharingan_ to copy the movements of the rookie in front of him. Dosu listened to the movements of the pencil to copy answers. Shino, used a fly to steal answers from an unlucky genin.

Soon, the 9 questions were over. Time for the 10th question...

* * *

Ibiki started to walk around the room, looking around the room. Hiding a smirk. Since all the genins faces were scared and feared. Except for one... _He's so cool and collected, so he caught on... Sabaku no Gaara_

"Many of you may want to leave now, because the 10th question will make many of you terrified and if your not ready to face the fact, that your not Genin Material leave now."

Many genins left, one after another... Soon the door closed. He paused waiting for any other... Sakura started to sweat, Gaara noticed this and whispered in her ear. "He's bluffing Cherry Blossom."

Blushing, and before she could ask him what he meant Ibiki began to speak. "You all pass! There was no tenth question!" Naruto groaned and slumped onto her desk. She giggled. Gaara was right.

Smoke surrouonded the front of the room. Soon another examiner entered the room. She looked around the room. "Ibiki, you're getting to soft. There's so many in here, listen up you maggots! You get one day before the second part of the exam! So spend your time wisely!"

She disappeared and Naruto sighed. This would be a **_VERY_** long Chunin Exams.

Later On...

Ibiki started to collect the papers. Reading the contents he laughed. "I passed a genin who didn't answer any questions at all.

_Naruto Uzumaki._****

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yay! 25 reviews! You guys rock! Anyways, here's the list: Anon : _italics_ Not Anon: **Bolded**

Chapter One: **Gettenshi**, _Tamara, Alexis, Rosario, _

Chapter Two: **Gettenshi,** _SasukeHyuga, Ten-tenHyuuga, TemariUchiha, Kathleen, Natacha, Cornie, Kriztal, crsitne, Barbara_,

Chapter Three: **animemistress209, forsaken13, inuyasha2847684, Gettenshi, **_Emiiilithachan, Hinata-kun, Sabaku-no Gaara, Sophie, _**Fire Kunai,** _Caroline, Konny,_

Love you Peoples! .

-Blood Blossom

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**_The Chunin Exams_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5  
_**

* * *

Sakura went up to her room, excited that she pasted the first part of the Chunin Exams. The sun was setting she she changed into black shorts and and a red tank top. Tired, she went to sleep, not sensing and seeing the green jade eyes watching her every movement. 

As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. Sand slowly opened the windowsill quietly, jade eyes watched her every movement, her even breathing as her chest rose. Her parted lips as she sighed in contentment, rolling over onto her side. Every flutter of her eyelids.

He envied her, how she could sleep, when he couldn't because of Shukaku, the one tailed demon. He's hands slithered around her waist as he pulled her closer to his body,"My Cherry Blossom, all mine." A sinster smirk was plastered across his face. "I'm going to kill you Sasuke Uchiha, and _**MY**_ Cherry Blossom will be all mine." Kissing her softly on her lips he parted out the windowsill, leaving without a trace, except for a few grains of sand that shifted into a shape of a rose.

For _**his**_ Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Yawning, Sakura lazily got up, knowing today was going to be the second part of the Chunin Exams, before she went to shower she saw a rose- a sand rose. Diamond tears silently flowed from her eyes..."Thank you Gaara-kun." PLacing the rose back on the desk, she went to shower. 

Walking in the bathroom, she took off her clothes and walked into the shower, shivering a bit, lathering strawberry shampoo into her hair. Rinsing, and wrapping a fluffy white towel around her petite frame.

Dressing in her usual attire, a red dress with her black shorts underneath, wrapping a few kunai holsters around her thighs, she sighed.. _Will I ever pass the Chunin Exams? I'm so weak... compared to Sasuke and Naruto... _The best part was she even forgot the kun in Sasuke's name.

Her thoughts strayed toward a redhead, who came from Suna... she shook her head...

"I don't like Gaara right?" she said aloud. The answer wasn't known yet, and all she could do was wit and see if the answer was yes or no.

Walking out of her house, and she walked into the Forbidden Forest, known as the Forest of Death... "Listen you maggots! Your squad each will get a scroll, earth or heaven. To pass this part of the test, you have to go get both. Steal scrolls from other teams... oh yeah some of you may even die." A sadistic smirk graced Anko's face.

Some jounin passed out the scrolls randomly. "You may begin!" Anko shouted. All the sqauds left into different directions, their goals the same. This part of the Chunin Exams was life or death?

* * *

Author's Note: WTF?! Thank you people! I love you, . I hope you liked it, I'm trying to make the chapters longer but I'm really busy right know... school and other crap. 

Anyways... REVIEW!

Here's the beautiful list from chapter 4: **inuyasha2847684, **_HikariBlossom, Sakurachan, VickiHyuga, NarutoUzumaki, Hinatakun, Kitsunechan, HannahHyuga, EvaUchiha, ZaphireHyuga_ **Sakura LOVE shadow, pinky101, Deidaras lover 4life, Gettenshi, Fire Kunai,** _Sakura in twilight, and _**al2010**

_-_Blood Blossom


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**_The Chunin Exams_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6  
_**

* * *

The test was about life and death. And you had to kill to survive, and protect your team, Sakura looked at her scroll... 

Earth.

They needed the heaven scroll now..

Channeling chakra into her feet she dashed after Naruto and Sasuke. Forcing herself to continue, even though her feet screamed to stop, sweat was dripping off of her forehead. "Sasuke, can we stop now?" she panted, stopping to catch her breath...

"Hn. We need to move on, or we'll never pass Sakura." Channeling chakra into his feet, he charged forward. She sighed and pressed forward unknown to the eyes watching there only movements...

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura skidded to a stop. Sakura began to close her eyes. "There's a couple strong chakra signtures here-" she began but was stopped when a kunai was aimed at her cheek. "I see you figured us out." Dosu chuckled. Zaku and Kin jumped down from the tree as well.

Sasuke smirked. _This is going to be a hell of a fight.  
_

* * *

With Hinata, Shino, and Kiba.

* * *

Some unlucky shinobi, wandered into where Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. "Heh, they could even sense our presence, and they call themselves shinobi." One chuckled. 

Kiba sniffed the air. "I see a few shinobi are here." Hinata, Kiba, and Shino stood motionless. Just then, one of there jackets wiggled. "Hey what's that.." he pointed to his jacket. Then, leeches rained from the treetops. The screamed in terror.

"The leeches will activate when they feel any human tempture. Within five minutes of sucking their blood, the shinobi will know it is over." One staggered as he stood up. His foot hit a string... a net rose from the ground and caught all the rain shinobi from the ground. They screamed as they were caught.

* * *

Anko chuckled aloud at the screaming. "Seems like the fun has begun."

* * *

Sakura stood there frozen, terrfied. _Shinobi do not show there emotions... _Closing her eyes she took a breath and her eyes were emotionless, but she still had a hint of fear inside of her. But it would not stop her from fighting. 

_ 15 Minutes Later... _

Sasuke and Naruto was lying on the forest ground, Sasuke started sweating and Naruto was lighting breathing. His wounds were slowly healing. Sasuke's wounds were minor, but Orochimaru

"I'm going to protect you Naruto, Sasuke." she grit her teeth, in determination. Before she could attack Lee came out of nowhere. "I'll protect you Cherry Blossom, with all my youthfulness!!!" he shouted getting into his pose and his teeth shone for a bit.

Tears brimmed into her eyes, and they were going to leak out but she held it back. _You risk your life for me, even thougb were not even on the same team... thank you Lee-san._

"Look were going to fight a freak again." Zaku taunted, obviously cocky about winning the match with Lee. Attacking with only taijutsu, Zaku scoffed, now he was very sure he could win this match, because he could get Lee from any direction. He scoffed. "Think you can defeat me with taijutsu? He chuckled. "Well your wrong! _Slicing Sound Wave!_" He pointed his hands, at Lee, his tubes sending sound waves at Lee. The sound waves got into his ears, Lee clutched his ears, falling on his knees screaming. He staggered as he stood up," I won't give on Sakura-chan!" he panted.

But he collapsed on the ground because of the sound wave. Now Sakura was alone to protect herself...

She stood there frozen, as she collapsed onto the damp forest floor. Rin grabbed her hair. "You have such silky hair, if you tried less shampooing and more praticing on your jutsus and training maybe the bastards wouldn't have to waste there energy for a weak kunoichi, like you." she sneered. "And you call yourself a shinoibi."

"Hey Zaku, why don't you kill the hottie over there, in front of this bitch." she inclined her head, over to Sasuke, smirking wickedly.

Tears leaked from her eyes, _It's true, everyone wastes their energy to protect me... All I am is weak, and I don't deserve to be called shinobi. I won't be a weak kunoichi anymore, thank you Lee-san for bringing up my courage..._

She took out a kunai from her holster. "You know that won't work on me." Kin sneered at her, obviously bored with all this fighting. "This isn't for you." Sakura shouted, cutting her hair, as her strands floated down to the damp floor. Kin stared at her in shock, then it turned into fury. "Zaku, kill the bitch!"

He chuckled. "With pleasure." Sakura made a few handsigns, creating a few clones. All attacking at Zaku, he chuckled and threw a few kunais, at the clones, and the real one turned into a log. "Where are you? Are you over here, or maybe over there?"

Sakura created a few more clones, in the air, he attacked her again, with kunais. "Where are you now? Here, or over there?" He looked up again, and stood there frozen. One of the clones were the real Sakura!

She landed on him with a thud. Biting hard onto his hand. "Get off you bitch!" he pounded his hand onto her head, but she refused to stop digging her teeth into his arm deeper. Zaku hit her head one more time, this time with an chakra infused fist, and she shrieked in pain and she let go of his arm.

* * *

Gaara, looked at his enemy, bored to death. Speaking of death, he got a sister smirk on his face, as he felt a three chakras entering into the clearing, one of them spoke. "Hey kid, you challenge us? Man this guy is stupid, let's kill him." he looked at him with disgust. 

Gaara felt pained and his bloodlust rose. "I rather kill you."

"Hey kid you better choose your opponent, wisely. Or else you could get killed." he chuckled. "Cut the chatter and let's fight." Gaara said. "Old man from Rain."

The Leader stiffened. "Okay now kid you die." Throwing umbrellas in the air the man said. "_Sprinking Senbons!_" The umbrellas turned and thousands of senbons rained onto Gaara, but his sand protected him. "They will attack you from the left, right, below, and and above, there is no escape." he smirked. Gaara just blinked.

Just then, the senbons charged at Gaara, and the sand blocked him from harm, but the mist ninja chuckled. "He's dead." But stiffened as he saw the sand protecting him.

"Is that the best you got?" Gaara asked unamused. "Not one attack, and he's umharmed?!"

"A rain of senbons huh? Then I make it rain your blood. Desert Coffin!" Sand surrounded his body as it's grip got tighter and tighter, Gaara raised his hand, and the sand raised with his arm. The umbrellas fell to the ground. Gaara picked one up and raise it over his hair. "Now die." He man whimpered, but Gaara didn't listen. "Sand Coffin!"

The sand clenched his body, and the man was dead, blood rained everywhere. His team screamed. "Here we'll give you the scrolls." He layed them on the ground. They were both heaven.

"Please let us go!" Sand surrounded there bodies and they died in an instant. Kankuro walked up to the scroll. "Hey there both heaven. Now let's go back to the tower."

"Shut up. I still haven't had enough blood yet." Then he heard a scream. A one he knew to well. "I'll be right back, and if you move I'll kill you too." Before any of them could reply. Gaara disappeared in a flurry of sand.

* * *

Sakura stood there panting. "I'm going to kill you, bitch." Zaku shouted. He lifted his palm but sand surrounded his hand. "I rather kill you." Sand surrounded his body and he screamed, into darkness. And Sakura looked at her saver. "Gaara-kun." And he fell down to the floor, but the sand caught her.

"Mine, all mine, and I'll kill who ever gets in my way that harms my Cherry Blossom." He stroked her hair. "Cherry Blossom." he kissed her softly on her lips almost caring. "Gaara-kun I love you."

Then he gave her a scroll, here take this scroll and head to the tower, I'll see you later Cherry Blossom." he breathed into her hair, taking in the scent of cherries.

She looked down into her palms. Her breath was caught.

A Heaven Scroll.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thanks to the reviews, man I love you guys:

**al2010, mwth06, xnarutoxrocksx, Fire Kunai, Jordyn-chan13, Gettenshi, pinky101, Sakura LOVE shadow, **_Shade and charms_

Thank you again! All the school things are getting in my way so I have a little time to update. :( But at least I try. :)

-Blood Blossom

And please review!!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**_The Chunin Exams_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7  
_**

* * *

Sakura smiled softly,_I think I'm falling for you Gaara-kun, and I'll always be there for you, and you won't have to love yourself anymore.. I love you Gaara-kun..._

Unknown to her, Sharingan eyes were watching there in counter. _Sakura I'll kill that monster for you, and I'll take you to Sound with me, so we can revive the Uchiha Clan, and I'll get power, and you..._

Zaku groggily woke up with a huge headache. Sand grains were all plastered on his clothes. "I'm going to kill that bitch." he groaned. Planning to attack. Dosu and Kin watched him falter when he tried to stand up.

Sasuke stood up as well, the curse seal taking over his body,"Sakura, who did this to you?" he demanded. Sakura looked at his body.."Sasuke-kun?" she stuttered in fear.

"Sakura, who did this to you?" he demanded, once again. Zaku smirked. "I did that." Sasuke inclined his head toward Zaku. "Then you must die."

Dosu looked at him in fear. "Zaku, don't!" he warned but Zaku took no heed. "Don't worry about me Dosu, I'll kill him a couple minutes. Like last time." he grinned.

"Sasuke ran at him with inhuman strength," You must be proud of these arms, then I'll rip them off, since you harmed **_MY_** Sakura." Putting the extra strain in the my.

Sakura flinched, as Zaku's screams pierced through the dead silence. Soon he released Zaku and looked at Sakura, and walked towards her. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain, she stood there frozen as he stroked her hair, and his head was burrowed into her hair, breathing in her scent of cherries.

"Sakura." he breathed into her hair. He smirked against her hair. "Mine, all mine. Just mine." he held her protectively against his chest blocking her out of everyone's view. "Mine." he repeated again. "Not Gaara's, not Naruto's, MINE!" She shivered at his voice. "Sasuke-" she started.

"No, I'm going to protect you from everyone, and I'm going to kill anyone in my way." he held her more protectively into his chest. He slapped him. "Sasuke this isn't you, wake up, please." He looked down at her and slowly his seal began to close. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Sakura-chan." he said tiredly.

"It's okay Sasuke." she relied and started to wake up Naruto. "Wake up Naruto." She shoke him gently. He stirred and looked up at her. "Am I dead?" He croaked.

Sakura smiled softly, "It's time to go to the third part of the exams." she replied. And they charged through the trees, leaving Zaku, Kin, and Dosu. _Sasuke's so strong, no wonder Orochimaru wants him..._

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, ran through the trees. "And towards the Hokage's Tower."

* * *

Anko looked t the camera. Staring at Gaara she said. "Look at him." she pointed at Garaa to another jounin. "What do you see?" The jounin stared at Gaara intently. "I see nothing." he squinted his eyes. "Yup, nothing." 

Anko looked outside the window. "That's the thing, he has nothing, and everyone never gets out unscratched." Gaara walked away from the camera. And Anko, and the jounin missed the pink strand of hair on his clothes...

* * *

Author's Note: I'm really lazy right now, so I won't be writing a lot as usual. It depends on how I feel. ;D But I know I love you all. And some other good stories are The Demon's Cherry Blossom, Haunted, and etc... But I know and I hope I get at least 100 reviews when I'm finished with my story. 0:-) And I know you love me right? ) But anywho, thank you and here's the beautiful list:

**devilxguardian, mwth06, ShadowFoxAngel, animemistress209, Gettenshi, Deidaras lover 4life, Fire Kunai, black and beautiful, al2010, xnarutoxrocksx, pinky101**, and _stars. _

And I question I have to ask for the story... Should Sasuke be all jealous of Sakura and Gaara?

-Blood Blossom.

Send me some love!!! ;D


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**_The Chunin Exams_**

* * *

**_Chapter 8  
_**

* * *

Sakura read the writing on the wall: 

_ Open the Heaven scroll or the Earth Scroll alone, it leads to death, open them together and you'll be safe._

Opening the scrolls at the same time. Smoke came out of the scroll, Sasuke's eyes widened. "Sakura, Naruto let go of the scrolls, there summoning scrolls!" he warned.

Throwing them out to there left, a jounin walked out." Hello Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto." Iruka took a pocketwatch from his pocket and looked at the time. "You made it just in time. I would treat you for some ramen but..."

Iruka was cut off. "RAMEN! RAMEN! I KNEW I DID GOOD, RAMEN! RAMEN!" Naruto grinned and started to drool. "Naruto let me finish..."

Sakura and Sasuke slumped to the ground. "What an idiot." they murmured in unision. Sasuke looked at Sakura will lust in his eyes. "Sakkura-chan." he cooed.

Ever since Orochimaru bit Sasuke he was lusting after Sakura, and planning his revenge in his head. She cringed, and moved a way a bit.

Gai team, Asuma's team, Kurenai's team, the Sound Nin, and the Sand siblings walked into the room, and lined up in a line, one after another.

Gaara was to Sakura's right and Sasuke to Sakura's left. Sasuke looked at Gaara and growled. "She's mine." he hissed. Garaa smirked. "She's mine, Uchiha."

Lee stared at Sakura. "I'm going to shine for Sakura-chan, and I never want to see an important cry again." He remembered the incident back in the Forest of Death, and his eyes were distant and sad. "I'll protect you Sakura-chan."

Hinata stared at Naruto and fiddled with her thumbs blushing, _So Naruto-kun passed to. I'm glad_. A small smile grazed her face. Kurenai looked at Akamaru, Akamaru acting all odd, _I wonder what happened._ Kiba held Akamaru closer to him. "It's okay Akamaru."

Baki looked at Gaara. _Just like I suspected you came out unharmed, eh Gaara? _Sakura looked around the room. "All of the Konoha genin are here." she whispered to herself. and sighed inwardly. _This chunin exams were making her life so much more complicated..._

Genma stared to speak. "Were going to have an extra test to get rid of some of the genin, and it starts now. And if you feel like your not in tip top shape leave now." A few genin left the arena, "The reason we have this is because we didn't expect so many genin here. And at the third part of the Chunin Exams, very important people will be watching so we only need the best." Genma coughed.

"What?! We barely got out of the second part of the chunin exams, and you expect us to continue on?" she demanded, and whinned at the same time. "What a drag." Shikamaru stared at the ceiling. "When do we get to eat?" Chouji asked.

"Okay you got me, I'm out." Kabuto raised his hand. All eyes were on him, and he smiled waving his hand in the air.

Genma looked at his clipboard, "Your Kabuto right?" he coughed again. Kabuto nodded. And he left through the double doors, and when he was out, a grin was on his face. _Soon, Orochimaru will attack Konoha, and he will rule over these place.._

Gaara grinned and Shukaku stirred within him begging for blood. A sinster grin was plastered all over his face. _Let it rain blood! _

* * *

They entered through the double doors. Kabuto wishing them good luck. Naruto sheepishyl rubbing his head, and nodding every once and a while. 

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and all the other people taking the Chunin Exams stared at the screen to see who will fight in the first match. The screen randomly selected names and the first fighters were:

_Sasuke Uchiha vs. Akadou Yorori_

* * *

**A****uthor's Note**: I'm not going to update a lot anytmore. :K School, and crap. Yeah I'm going to cram in my writing into Fridays and Thrusdays. ;-; Sorry everyone. I'm trying my best to write and stuff. I know it sucks. But everything in the story is perfect eh?

Well I personally like my progress with this story. ) Thanks for the reviews everyone, and here's the the beautiful list:

**kosue1501,ElizabethMarieBennett, Fire Kunai, dustymoon, mwth06, deidaralover123, pinky101, al2010, and insanekidcrying **

;D You people rock, and now show me some love:)

-Blood Blossom**  
**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**_The Chunin Exams_**

* * *

**_Chapter 9  
_**

* * *

Sasuke jumped down from the rail. "See you later Sakura-chan." he purred. Orochimaru stared from the opposite railing and chuckled. _Soon Sasuke-kun, soon..._

His oppnent did the same, and Genma looked at Sasuke and Akadou Yorori and coughed. "Ready begin." Sasuke charged with chakra inhanced feet, Akadou raised his hands and started to suck out his chakra. "Your chakra is mine!"

The blue chakra was sucked through his palms, Sasuke retreated back and panted. "I will win." Charging once again, he kicked him from underneath, and was soon in the air,"Lion's Barrage!"

* * *

Lee looked down with jealously and anger,"He stole my technique!" 

_Of course, when I was battling with him earlier, his sharingan eye copied my technique, so that's why he can do the Lion's Barrage._

His eyebrow twitched a bit. "It doesn't matter, I'll still beat him." he grumbled under his breath. "And I'm going to win Sakura's heart!" The fire within his eyes were buring so hard you could see the flames. "With the power of YOUTH!"

Everyone around him sweatdropped. But Gaara still kept his eyes down at Sasuke,"She's mine." he hissed lowly, in a dangerous voice. "Mine, all mine." A sinster smirk was plastered all over his face. "Mine."

* * *

"Sakura will be mine!" With that with all his might he crashed his foot onto Akadou, the curse sealed burned again. He held an arm to his neck remembering the incident with Sakura. "Mine." And he slumped to the ground. 

Kakashi was right next to him. "Time to get the curse seal, sealed." Sasuke complained. "What about the other matches?" Kakashi stared down at him. "It might be to late to reverse the seal now, come." He forced him forward. "Sasuke come." he said in a stern voice.

"Fine." He sighed. _Sakura soon will be mine._

And with that he walked outside the arena, and the Akadou was carried out the door on a stretcher.Orochimaru stared at Sasuke as he left._ He's perfect for my next vessel._

The screen randomly picked the next oppnents, and all eyes were on the screen once again. And it stopped:

_Misumi vs. Kankuro_

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and here's the beautiful list from chapter 8:

**animemistress209****fluteloop****Mate-of-Sesshy****mwth06****insanekidcrying****al2010****Kyuubi no Kitsune9****, ShadowFoxAngel, ****The Lord's fallen angel**

**kosue1501****pinky101, **_bargavi _

Thank you reviews, but I'm getting lazy, but please review until I get to 100 reviews, or I won't update.

Lol, but yeah, thanks for baring with me now.

Love you guys. :)

-Blood Blossom


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**_The Chunin Exams_**

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

* * *

Everyone stared as Kankuro of the Sand jumped down landing on his feet, " Let th battle begin." And a smirk graced his faced. Misumi sneered. "The match will be over soon, why don't you just give up?" 

Kankuro chuckled. "Don't underestimate me." They each stared at each other.Genma looked at them back and forth. "Let the match begin."

Sakura stared at Kankuro knowing that he was Gaara's older brother_. I wonder how strong he is.._ But before she could think anything else, grains of sand gathered around her in a cocoon. The sand gently covered her and transported her to the other side of her team,and she knew she was held by Gaara.

His calloused hands were wrapped around her waist. "Mine." A sadistic smirk was plastered on his face, "All mine." His grip around her waist tightened.

"I won't Gaara, I won't live you, I'll always be there by your side." And she gently kissed him on the lips. And slowly his grip laxed, and they both watchd the fight below.

* * *

Misumi's arms laxed, and he charged towards Kankuro at full speed, and his arms lurched forward, tightening around Kankuro's body. Restricting like a snake around it's prey, "You should have gave up already," And his grip tightened again. 

Kankuro struggled against his arms. "Don't underestimate me." Misumi smirked. "Then you will die!" And he broke Kankuro's neck, and Kankuro's body went limp, and Misumi chuckled. "You should have gave up when you had the chance." And his tense body went slack, but Kankuro turned his head around. "Guess again."

"Huh?!" It hit him full force, and he struggled from Kankuro's arms, but it was to late. Kankuro's arms lengthened and stretched around Misumi's body. "I told you don't underestimate me." And the strings wrapped in a cocoon was opened, and revealed the real Kankuro controlling the puppet.

"So, you were controlling the puppet inside the cocoon, and so your a puppeteer." Misumi rasped out of breath. Kankuro chuckled again.and broke his bones in his body. A gasp of pain rang through the arena. and Misumi's body slumped to the ground.

Genma coughed. "Because Misumi is unable to battle Kankuro is the winner." Without futher ado Kankuro jumped back to his team, a smug smirk plastered all over his face. "That was simple." he muttered.

* * *

Saratobi watched as medics take Misumi out of the room,_ These sand siblings are sure to be feared, Gaara of the Sand, Temari, and Kankuro... and then there's Sakura, how did she get dragged into this mess, but she fell into a tangle of webs of love and lust.._

_Sasuke Uchiha wants her to restore the Uchiha Clan, and Gaara finally experienced true love, but who will conquer who?_

* * *

The screen randomly selected names and everyone looked to the screen and it stopped:: 

_Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka _

And Sakura and Ino stiffened and there eyes locked with each others, the real battle began.

_It was: _

_Friend vs Friend_

_Sakura vs Ino_

_Yin vs Yang_

_Ino-pig vs. Forehead girl_

_ But who will win?_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well I updated, ;D I hope you liked it and I won't update until I get to 130 reviews. ) And that will give me time to update and write some more. Thanks, and thanks for the lovely reviews, I love you all. - And here's the beautiful list for chapter 9:

**Fire Kunai, MyGoddessofthemoonandsun, insanekidcrying, Gettenshi, ShadowFoxAngel, mwth06, blueflame87, Mate-of-Sesshy, Ixxluvxxmyxxbella, pinky101 **and _narutogirl_.

But thank you Gettenshi for reviewing for the three chapters I updated. )

-Blood Blossom


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**_The Chunin Exams_**

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

* * *

The fight began, and Sakura would battle for Gaara, and she looked up to him and winked. This is for you Gaara-kun. And she knew she wouldn't go easy on Ino even though they weren't battlng for Sasuke. 

"Ino you can have Sasuke, I got some one else way better." She looked up at Gaara and grinned. Ino fumed. "I'LL SHOW YOU SAKURA, SASUKE IS WAY BETTER, AND HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU!!!" she screamed.

A few people sweatedropped, but without ado the match began. Genma coughed. "Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka, really and you can begin."

Sakura created three more clones, and ran straight at Ino, she stiffened a bit, but looked at them carefully, but Sakura applied a burst of chakra and each clone punched her in the face with a chakra infused fist.

_When did Sakura get so strong?_ Ino thought. _I won;t go easy on her then! Even if she was my friend._

As Ino was caught in her thoughts, Sakura threw a couple shuriken and kunais at her. A few missed but some made there mark, Ino hissed. "THAT'S IT SAKURA!" And she formed a seal, or the Mind Transfer Jutsu! And Ino slumped to the ground, as he soul left her body.

Sakura chuckled, "Too bad Ino, already lost the match when she did the Mind Transfer Jutsu." Just then she stiffened. "No..." Sakura's voice was strained. "Oh yes Sakura, I got in your mind, and now I'll make you forfeit the match." Slowly her hand rose. "I Sakura Haruno for--"

"DON'T DO IT SAKURA!!" Naruto shouted. "YOU WORKED SO HARD TO GET HERE, DON'T LET A PIG BEAT YOU!" Ino smirked, "It's too late now, Sakura sleep--" Ino clutched Sakura's head, "What's wrong with me?

Inside Sakura's Head, Inner forced Ino out, and Ino finally released the jutsu, returning to her body. _Who was that in Sakura's body, and how come there are two souls in her body?_

"I...still...will..beat...you...Sakura..." She staggered as she rose from the ground, but Sakura was already charging for her with a chakra infused fist. "Too late Ino, I already won the battle." She whispered in her ear. Just then Ino fainted and landed on the floor with a thump.

Genma looked at Sakura then Ino, "I declare Sakura Haruno as the winner!" Cheers were heard, and she looked at Gaara, a pleased smirk on his face. _That was for you Gaara-kun..._

Orochimaru looked down at Sakura. _So that's the one that Sasuke wanted, so we'll take her to Sound with Sasuke then, I beat they can be a very useful ally. He smirked down at Sakura, and they can create a heir that will be my next vessel, the strongest ninja alive._

When Genma announced her name as the winner, she slumped to the ground._ I'm sorry for the past Ino and I hope we can be friends again..._

Then Gaara appeared behind her, and she turned around. Before he silenced her with a kiss. "Rest mate rest." And slowly her eyes closed as the sand from Gaara's gourd surrounded them, transporting them back up.

Naruto's eyes landed on Sakura and Gaara. _So, you found someone to love Sakura, and he'll protect you and I hope you two will have a happy life._

Everyone's eyes were on the couple. Temari looked at Sakura. _So this is the girl that changed Gaara's heart, and perhaps Shukaku as well._ She smiled. " Take good care of her, okay Gaara."

"Hn."

But she knew part of him changed and the family got a bit closer.

Kankuro also looked down at the sleeping kunoichi in his arms. "She's part of the family now isn't she?" he murmured to Gaara. And he nodded once.

The board started to move and to select a ninja randomly. And it stopped:

_Sabaku no Gaara vs Rock Lee_

* * *

**Author's Note**:Thank you guys for dealing with me and I love you guys. ) And I love your stories mmmsizzle. xD Okay there's going to be a contest who ever writes the longest review wins. ) I'm really bored,a nd I want to see who wins. ;D 

_**People who reviewed**_: mmmsizzle, kibafan291, Fire Kunai, Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sausk..., 1Gaarafan, CrosswordGirl, Naruto Girl, mwth06, ShadowFoxAngel, Princess of the Sapphires, naruto-ddrchamp, pinky101, Ichigo101, Gettenshi, Sakura LOVE shadow, and insanekidcrying,


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**_The Chunin Exams_**

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

* * *

A sadistic grin plastered on his face, his sand transported him down to the ground, his arms folded against his chest. A pop was heard through out the arena, the waves of sand escaped from the gourd, swishing around him in a complete circle. His blood thirst was massive, Lee jumped down, staggering. "I WILL WIN SAKURA-CHAN LOVE!" 

Bad mistake. Gaara's eyes narrowed. She's mine, and only mine! Hoards of sand rushed at Lee before the match began. Genma coughed. "The match begins."

Lee ran toward Gaara with a kunai in his hand, slashing the waves of sand headed toward him. Inside the circle Gaara stood nonchalantly. Lee slashed away still to no avail, there was no openings.

Soon sweat beads collected on his forehead, but you couldn't see them hidden beneath his hair. His attack movements slowed down a bit, but his attacks were still very fast.

A fistful of sand collected around his arm, and grasped it tightly, but he cut it off, and flipped backwards, onto the statue. From afar Gai shouted loudly. "LEE, YOU CAN TAKE YOUR WEIGHTS OFF NOW!" A few people cupped there ears from Gai.

Lee's eyes glazed over, "Are you sure sensei? You said to only take them off for important-" He couldn't continue because Gai cut him off, "TAKE THEM OFF!" he demanded.

Lee lifted the weights in the air, and said. "Thank you Sensei now I can move more freely."

Temari scoffed. "Like a few extra weights could help him defeat Gaara." Just then Lee let go of the weights, and they clattered on the ground and shook the entire arena, causing Sakura to wake up with shock. She groggily rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the sleep. "Gaara-kun?" she asked.

She looked down and saw Gaara and Lee fighting. She stared down, and gasped. Tears gathered in her eyes.

Gaara was in the air swirling as Lee hit him continuously, her heart wretched at the thought. A few tears fell from her eyes, and softly landed on the sand below. It quivered and Gaara looked at her,"She's crying for me?"

Then he crashed down to the ground, and Lee stood triumphant and he stood tall, and beamed with pride because he won. But Gaara's face began to crack, and soo his body began to fade away, it was just sand.

It hit her full force. Gaara wanted this to happen and he wanted Lee to waste all of his chakra, and so he could win. It fit perfectly, just like puzzle pieces.

Then slowly the sand began to rise and the real Gaara appeared and hordes of sand attacked Lee, and he tried to dodge but his body ached with fatigue and exhaustion. So his movements were to slow to dodge all of the sand.

Gai rushed down before Gaara could deliver the finishing blow, he frowned slightly no able to quench his blood thirst, but he always had his Cherry Blossom.

"Because of disqualification Gaara is the winner." Genma announced. After that Gaara was swallowed by his sand and placed back near Sakura.

"My Cherry Blossom, all mine." He whispered in her ear. And she leaned contently on his shoulder and sighed. "All yours."

* * *

Author's Note: I think the winnners are for the contest is: Kitty, mmmsizzle, Emo kunoichi bunny-chan, and Bloodied Sand.

People who reviewed: devilxguardian, Sakura LOVE shadow, Bloodied Sand, Not giving real name, Streams of Tears, Mate of Sesshy, ramon19923, black and beautiful, Emo kunoichi bunny-chan, Jailawolfman, darkcrystalwings, pinky101, Shadow Wolf Princess24, mmmsizzle, pikaperfect101, Gettenshi, ShadowFoxAngel, mwth06, Sand101, insanekidcrying, blueflame87, 1Gaarafan, Princess de la Luna, Welshteen, Luna111825, hjntfh, Kitty, crying in the dark.

And 150 REVIEWS?! Let's try for 200? ;D Thanks and love you a bunches. : D I'm kinda getting lazy. & I'm sorry if I missed you on the list. :o

School + fanfiction Damn fucking stupid later updates. xD

-Blood Blossom

& Review a bunch mmkay? 0:-)


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**_The Chunin Exams_**

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

* * *

The preliminary matches were over, so Sakura peeled off her dirty clothes and placed them in the hamper. And stepped into the shower, adjusting the water to right temperature. Sighing in complete pleasure, all of her aching muscles were relaxing from the pain. The water unraveled the knots in her shoulders. The dirt ran down her thighs and down into the drain. 

Lathering in strawberry shampoo in her hair, and soon afterwards she rinsed it off, and wrapped a very fluffy white towel around her curvy petite frame.

She rummaged through her drawers, and chose some black boy shorts, and a big light pink t-shirt that covered her shorts and brought of the color of her eyes. Changing into them, she soon after flopped on the bed sighing.

Her eyes stared at the ceiling, and her acute eyes saw grains of sand floating in the air, and soon she greeted with Gaara on her bed, his arms wrapped around her waist.

His eyes were boring into her head, but soon his eyes stared at her body, and he greedily stared at the curves, and his eyes lingered at bit at her boobs.

"Cherry Blossom." He huskily whispered in her ears, nibbling softly in her ear. She shivered in delight. "Hey Gaara-kun." he cooed, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

She lifted up her head and kissed him gently on his nose. "Panda-chan, you so cute." she giggled. That was it. he flipped her over and growled playfully, nipping aon her collarbone, leaving a few dark red hickies. She moaned in delight,"Gaara-kun."

Knock knock.

Kakashi opened the door. "Sakura-chan-" But stopped in mid sentence has he witnessed the two teens. "This is way better than Icha Icha Paradise. A perverted grin plastered on his face.

Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Kakashi-sensei must you say that here? And did you want to tell me something?" she asked in complete curiousity.

"Yes Sakura, can we talk alone, outside?" he asked in a stern voice. She nodded and left her room, with a click. "I'll be back in a little bit okay Panda-chan?"

Kakashi had an amused expression. "Panda-chan?" Sakura flushed a deep maroon. "Kakashi-sensei." she warned. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, tomorrow when your battling, I want you to be very careful there is something weird, and I know something bad will occur so be careful."

She gave him a quick nod. "Okay Kakashi-sensei. And remember to knock next time, Panda-chan is waiting." Quickly after that she ran off into the room, and slammed the door.

He sighed. My Sakura-chan is growing up so fast, but I think I can trust that Gaara can take care of her. And keep her happy unlike Sasuke.

He poofed away to tell the Hokage the news, that the bonds with Sand are getting stronger because of two teens, Sabaku no Gaara and Sakura Haruno.

The were making history by falling in love.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone. And I personally think this chapter is really cute. - I hope you gusy liked it as well. 

Thanks for all the support, so I updated this one twice as fast. & I'll try to update much more quicker but I'm laggin because I'm banned from fanfiction because I'm 'to' young to be reading/writing stories. o.o

My parents suck, and my life is a bitch. &Review! ;D

-Blood Blossom

People who rock: 1Gaarafan, crying in the dark, kitty, dark lady, stream of tears, pinky101, animemistress209, gaaraslovexp, Gettenshi, shadowfoxangel, mwth06, okami no kidzukare, mmmsizzle, mate of sesshy, insanekidcrying, Sand101, Figure.Skater.Bethany, Emo kunoichi bunny-chan, devilxguardian, xXJacobBlackLoverXx, darkcrystal wings,

& If I missed you sorry. D:


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

**_The Chunin Exams_**

* * *

**_Chapter 14_**

* * *

It was the night before the real matches to begin.Sakura laid on the bed thinking of all the horrible possible choices of her battling someone else... 

Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, and many others, they were all so strong! _I don't think I belong here, many I should just quit..._

The sentence was left lingering in the air, she shock her head, her bangs swishing with her head movements, " Gaara wouldn't accept that I would back down from a fight like that." she murmured, " I'll fight just for you Gaara."

With that thought, she nestled deeply in her warm cocoon of blankets.

* * *

On the apartment roof Gaara sat staring at the full moon. _This is the time Shukaku is fully aroused. Maybe I should visit my Cherry Blossom now..._

His train of thoughts were broken when Dosu walked right up to him and chuckled. "Your so pathetic to love that weak pink haired bitch! Maybe I should kill you right now, and tomorrow I'll kill her when the match begins..."

Gaara growled and replied. "Shukaku is fully aroused during the full moon," he inclined his head to the moon, his hands folded against his chest. "And do you know what? He wants me to kill you right here and now."

Layers of sand rushed out of his gourd, Dosu stiffened, and all you could here before he was completely covered in sand was a blood curling scream, and when the sand retreated all was left was a kunai.

Shukaku was totally aroused now, and begged to see their Cherry Blossom, he grinned with some sinister thoughts that made his cock erected, and he transported to Sakura's apartment.

* * *

He reached her apartment, his sea foam eyes greedily lingering over Sakura's slender body. His sand slowly uncovered the blanket, and his quick hands unraveled her clothes. 

Her nipples harden in the cold breeze, and she shivered. Quickly he laid in bed with her wrapping his hands around her waist trying to keep her warm.

"Gaara-kun?" she croaked," Is that you?" She rubbed her eyes and shivered looking down at her body... she blushed and tried to cover herself with the blankets.

"You shouldn't hide such beauty, Sakura-chan," he cooed. His lips met the crook of her neck and left big red hickies behind., she moaned and wrapped her slender legs around him.

He growled playfully, and his eyes flashed yellow. "Mate all mine!" His eyes became protective and he thrusted into her, she screamed but the pain subsided.

She relaxed, and he thrusted into her again. "Cherry Blossom okay?" his eyes were a bright yellow. "Shukaku want to mate." Soon she was moaning in pleasure, each thrust was faster each time.

Sweat beads collected on her face, her legs pulled him closer and deeper into her. Some how his lips got attached to her nipple, and his tongue massaged her breast.

Panting she groaned. "Gaara." she whined. He looked up from his job, "Yes, Cherry Blossom?" His eyes were big and innocent but she knew better, behind that his eyes were wicked and lustful. "Don't stop."

And together they climaxed, they slumped together on the bed. His seeds slipping into her, and his eyes turned seafoam green again. "Sleep Cherry Blossom...sleep."

Soon her eyes drooped and she fell asleep in his arms, warm and protected.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Merry Late Christmas and A happy new years! ;D

Thank you for reviewing and I'm really tired right now, so I'm going to say everyone's name here. ( ) Insert name there. xD

Thank you and please review some more!

-Blood Blossom


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

**_The Chunin Exams_**

* * *

**_Chapter 15_**

* * *

_ You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she looked at her clock, it was time for the fighting rounds to begin now, she dressed. Strapped a tape around her thighs wrapping kunai holsters tightly.

Today though she wore shorts, and a red zip up shirt. She put her cropped hair up in s pony tail and waited for Gaara.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

She walked up to him. Looked up and her breath caught, his eyes softened. "Thank you for teaching me how to love Saku-chan."

She leaned into him her arms automatically wrapping around him. "It's not a problem Gaara." she mumbled against him. His sand wrapped around then, a big cocoon and they traveled to the arena.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah _

The matches began and the first match was... and Sakura's breath was caught:

_Sasuke Uchiha vs. Sakura Haruno_

Her eyes caught Gaara's mouth mouthing words: _Be safe and kick the Uchiha's ass. _

She grinned and nodded. "Jumping down from the seat right next to Ino she landed gracefully in the arena. Her eyes scanned for Sasuke, he was no where in sight...

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say _

BOOM! The big hole was created where a wall was before, "Sakura-chan." he purred. "Let's fight."

The announcer said. "begin." On que Sasuke arrived behind her, she froze in fear. _He was never that fast before! _And before she could put a blow on him, he pushed her pressure point and she drifted into a land of dark and sleep.

Catching her before she fell, he placed a ravished kiss on her lips. "Try to caught me demon!"

_Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_  
_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Gaara's eyes flashed yellow and stayed yellow. "BRING BACK MY MATE!" he roared. His sand thrashed around him madly. Just then the sound nin attacked Konoha.

Sasuke smirked as he heard Shukaku's roar, and looked down at Sakura. _Mine and only mine._

But he was wrong, her heart belonged with Gaara.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Banned from computer had to wake up really early to type this. (: So REVIEW!

Thank you: insanekidcrying, pinky101, Gaara'sbaby 1, Ichigo101, Esther'sAngelofdeath,, nemadragon31, mateofsesshy, sophie29, shadowfoxangel, The lord's fallen angel, mwth06, overlordofnobodies, Rachel9493, cries-tears-of-sorrow, stream of tears, AlaskenWildflower, darkcrystalwings, Mindori Takahashi, & XxDarknessxTakesxOverxX.

**-Blood Blossom**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**_The Chunin Exams_**

* * *

**_Chapter 16_**

* * *

Sasuke looked down at Sakura's pale complexion. _All mine, all mine._He felt the curse seal burn. He almost let it take off him, so he could ravish her. 

He smirked. _Your mine, all mine. I don't even have to worry about Sabaku anymore, because I have the curse seal. _With each jump he increased speed.

He felt a dangerous high chakra radiating from a certain redhead. Sasuke hissed. "Doesn't he ever give up?" On que, a hoard of sand came at him. Jumping out of the way, the sand continued to follow his every step.

Soon afterwards Gaara came into view. Half of his body was already transformed into his demon form. His eyes flashed between blue green and yellow.

"Give me back my Cherry Blossom Uchiha." He hissed between gasps, trying to contain his demon inside. Sasuke grinned, "Do you think I would give up a beauty like this?" He leaned into a kiss...

Gaara seethed with rage. Sand slammed into Sasuke's back like a ton of needles embedding into him. "_No one_ touches _my _Cherry Blossom except for _me_."

Gaara roared with anger, and he let his demon loose. Shukaku greedily transformed. A cocoon of sand wrapped around Gaara's body, and the transformation began.

His arms enlarged, turning yellow with blue stripes,he began to grow a tail. His head began to take shape of a racoon... and soon his body became Shukaku.

Sasuke took outa kunai from his holdster strapped on his thigh. Shukaku roared with pleasure. "Finally I'm free!" His tail swished back and forth, knocking down trees and creating rumble.

Sasuke looked at the fallen trees in disbelief. His arm shook with rage. "Sakura's MINE!" his voice shook with jealously. Shukaku looked down onto Sasuke. "That kunai won;t do you any good, I'll crush you like that. And the Cherry Blossom is mine. I already marked her." His smirk graced his face.

Sasuke shook with rage, and he looked down at Sakura. "How dare you mark her? She's MINE!" Shukaku chuckled, "I'll give you a chance, leave us alone or else I'll kill you here now." His voice was deadly low.

Sasuke looked one last time at Sakura. "I'll come back for you later, when he's not here with you anymore. I'll be back for you later... Sakura-chan." And with that Sasuke disappeared into the darkness of the forest, going to meet up with Orochimaru.

Shukaku grinned. "All mine now. All mine." Sand wrapped around her body and Shukaku carefully laid her on his back. "Time to go destroy some sound nin now." He pounced to Konoha and a hoard of sand wrapped aroudn sound ninja, and all you could here is their pitiful cries.

Sakura drowily woke up. "Thank you Gaara-kun." And she shut her eyes, lulled back into sleep by rocking sand waves around her.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone. The story's going to end soon, because I wanna write some other stories that I wanted to do. P Thanks and REVIEW!

-Blood Blossom


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

**_The Chunin Exams_**

* * *

**_Chapter 16_**

* * *

Everyone helped bring Konoha back to it's original form, but it was hard because the Hokage died. The village was filled with sad hearts, but it built stronger bonds within the shinobi. 

But it was a very sad day for Sakura, _today was the day Gaara was leaving._ Her heart ached with pain and sadness. Behind her a pair of arms wrapped around her. "I don't want to leave you Cherry Blossom." A hot breath tickled her neck.

"I'll miss you Gaara-kun." Tears brimmed on the edge of her lids. "I'll miss you, but when I see you again I'll be stronger _for you._" She whispered.

His grip on her tightened. "I'll see you soon Cherry Blossom." he sighed, his arms slowly unraveling from her waist. She turned around and faced his sad pained face. "Until then I'll give you this, a promise ring."

Her voice was caught in her throat. The ring was _gorgeous_. It was a silver band, with a diamond carved into a beautiful cherry blossom, and in the middle was a small emerald. It glittered happily in the sunlight.

Silent tears ran down her face. "Thank you Gaara-kun, I'll wear it always. She hugged him with all her might, clinging onto him for dear life. "_My heart will always be with you._" She breathed his ear.

His breath hitched slightly. "Thank you Sakura, thank you for everything." Next time we meet prepared to be ravished." he smirked slightly.

A smile tugged at her lips. "We will see huh Gaara?" He nodded. "Until then, I'll miss you, but I'll see you very soon. See you at the gates." Sand transported him to the gates of Konaha where the other two were waiting.

"Gaara where were you?" Temari asked softly. Gaara turned his back to his siblings. "I was with Sakura." Temari nodded trying not to pry into her younger brother's love life.

Soon afterwards Naruto, Sakura, and some other shinobi came to watch them leave. Sakura's eyes were glazed over with tears but they didn't fall out.

He wanted to hug her there and get rid of her pain, but then it would make it worse when he left. "Sakura I'll miss you." he said softly. Now the tears leaked from her eyes. "As will I." He looked down at her hand, and there was his ring. Glittering and sparkling in the sun.

He nodded. One by one they left. Temari left first, and then Kankuro. Gaara looked behind his back, mouthing some words. _I love you_.

Soon though he left with the others, there shapes and forms slowly dissolving into the forest, and soon she couldn'tfeel there chakra anymore.

_My heart's always with you. _

_I'll love you always, just wait for me, and I'll come for you. _

* * *

Author's Note: DONE! Finally, I personally liked the ending and I might make a sequel. P Be hopeful, and I'll try to update faster. But now, I'm going to make a Sasuke x Sakura story. I bet you guys hate me now, but I personally think it's an okay story.

& Before I wrote this story I had a Sasuke x Sakura story but deleted it. D: So I'll make a sequel when I'm done with the Sasuke x Sakura story!

REVIEW!

-Blood Blossom


End file.
